Nemesis Crux
by Zarith
Summary: What if Kairi never came to Destiny Islands? How would this change fate? Sora/Riku fic
1. This is enough

Author's note: I have wondered what would've happen if Kairi had never come to Destiny Island. Which means no keyblades, no heartless, no Ansem, no princess of hearts, no darkness, no Disney characters, YET!! This is my version of what would happen if Kairi never came. How would that effect the relationship between Sora and Riku?   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters but I do own the story. (hee)  
  
Nemesis Crux  
By Zarith  
  
This is enough------Vol 1  
  
"I've been having these weird thoughts lately......  
like is any of this for real.....or not?"  
  
Riku opened his eyes and winced. He had been lying on his back and his whole body was aching as though on fire and his muscles sore to the bones. He was also rapidly losing body temperature in the cool chilly air of the Paopu Island.  
  
Yet he felt wonderful.  
  
He face melted into a warm smiled as he draw attention to the small body that had curled up on his side during the night, clinging to him tightly for warmth. Riku sign in content as Sora cuddle closer to him in attempt to leech heat, face nuzzling into Riku's attire. He want to pounce on Sora right then but that probably would freak Sora out.   
  
He wouldn't want that.   
  
Being this close is enough.  
  
Riku checked his watch. There's still half an hour till dawn although the sky had already began to glow with an eerie light. He briefly wondered how he could've gotten into such a loving pose with Sora....wait, love is a strong word but that's exactly how he felt towards the brunette. Ah yes, they were having their usual routine exercise of dueling-till-you-say-quit. It just happens that they had started a bit later than usual and they were both too stubborn to quit. They ended up being deprived of strength and energy, collapse onto the sand and huddled together for warmth.  
  
He was mentally thanking whatever deity that they were both stubborn. He would do it everyday if it means Sora would be close to him even if it comes with sore muscles and the rest. Come to think about it this was the first time this had ever happened as long as they'd been together. They were usually surrounded by the other kids making it impossible to be close to Sora.   
  
Sora had been lying on top of him, head resting on his chest with one arm draped over his shoulders and the other rested on his sides. Riku secretly prayed that time will stop, frozen in this moment of happiness.   
  
Riku watched the sleeping beauty for a moment before gently reaching out and stroke Sora's hair lovingly in repeated motions causing the younger boy to stir.  
  
"Mmmmumph~" Sora mumbled into Riku's top, his grip on Riku's shoulders tighten for a second, nearly causing Riku to lose control all over again.   
  
"Sorry to wake you," Riku said, as calmly as he could manage.   
  
"hummmh? Dat's okay~" Sora muffled a reply, half yawning. Riku watch in amusement when Sora's eyes snapped awake and flushed a deep red as he quickly rolled onto his back to get off Riku.   
  
"Ahh...sorry about that...err..." Sora said, one arm behind his head, looking a little embarrassed. "...I was cold and so...well...."  
  
Riku pulled out his cool exterior and smirked.   
  
"That's okay. Friends are for sharing right?" Sora blush even more at that comment causing Riku's face to soften into a smile. Sora could never changed. Even after sixteen years, Sora have remained innocent. A pure aura still surrounds the boy like a shrouded protector.   
  
Both boys are now sitting upright next to each other looking out into the wide ocean. Riku sneak a look at Sora.   
  
Gods he's just so beautiful, alluring, animated. He is everything Riku desires.  
  
Riku secretly admired Sora's body. Over the years Sora had grown considerably.   
  
Once he had hit puberty that is.   
  
Sora's spiky hair held the same spikiness although they're now longer, allowing Sora to tie his hair if he wishes. His face had lost their baby fat replaced by a finer curve. He's nearly the same height as Riku and god the body. The body is no longer feminine but athletic, packed with fine muscles from all the training Riku gave him over the years.  
  
Riku, on the other hand, had not change much except perhaps a few inches taller. After all, his body has always been in profile. Which also makes him and Sora the few hottest guys on the island.   
  
"Hey Riku," Sora asked absently.  
  
"Hmm?" Riku replied, snapping out of his reverie.  
  
"What do you think is out there?" Riku turned to look at Sora with that comment. Riku blinked in surprise. Out there? He had never through about it until now. They've always been on this island and there had never been any signs of anything past the horizons they see.  
  
"Well, I donno." Riku shook his head in reply. It doesn't really matter to him what's out there as long as Sora was with him. "I haven't really thought about it."  
  
"Hmm...." Sora thought loudly. His brows knitted together as though thinking really hard. He turned then, looking at Riku with a blinding smile. That smile Riku would die for.   
  
"Maybe we could go explore one day!! Just the two of us!!"  
  
Riku's heart leaped. Did Sora just say that? Sora only wanted to go with him. Not together with Selphie, Tidus and Wakka.   
  
Just the two of them.   
  
With Sora by his side, anywhere would be great.   
  
"Sure, but how would we get there?" Riku asked casually. An adventure would be great. They've always had adventures when they were kids but that was different.   
  
Now, they could have a real adventure.   
  
To another island, another world even.  
  
"Well...I don't know, we could built a raft or something," Sora commented after a while.  
  
"It'll be great, I know it!" he exclaimed excitedly, face beaming with childish charms.  
  
They glanced at each other then, a smile wash over their faces.   
  
This end the topic in a comfortable silence. Even thought they'll be sharing different thoughts, they are both looking at the same ocean, same sky. It will stay like this, no matter where they go. This thought brought Riku an uplifting calm. Streaks of light had slowly painted itself against the dark horizon. The ocean is now tainted with a palish glow dancing with fiery reds and royal purple.   
  
The two of them sits besides each other silently, bemused by the surreal sight laid before them. After what seems like an eternity, Sora broke the silence of the enchanted spell.  
  
"Um, Riku?" Sora said quietly, is he sounding tense? Riku wondered, a bit astounded. Sora had always managed to express himself openly.  
  
"I....uh well," Sora stammered, head hung low as though embarrassed.  
  
Embarrassed?   
  
Surely not the Sora he knew of.  
  
"Yeah?" Riku answered blankly, mind suddenly twirling with thoughts of Sora returning his feelings. But then again, Sora didn't know of his feelings does he?   
  
"Do you...well....umm...." Sora kept pausing, "ever wanted.....well I mean if you don't..."  
  
"Sora, I don't understand." Riku said, deciding to be blunt. He cannot stand the suspense.  
  
"What I meant was....a girlfriend....?" Sora finished timidly, shifting in his spot uncomfortably.  
  
Riku blinked. Girlfriend? Oh. How could he be so stupid. He should've known better. Sora would never return his feelings. Or was he asking if he's straight? But Sora was, well, straight right?   
  
Riku tried to hide the disappointment on his face. Why the hell would Sora ask him about girls unless.....  
  
"Do you want some advice from the great Riku?" Riku voiced curiously, wondering what had triggered the conversation. Does Sora want a girlfriend?  
  
"NO!!" Sora yelled so loud causing Riku eye's widen in surprise.   
  
"I was.....well....just wondering." Sora's voice calmed filled with unseen emotions. Why was Sora acting so weird? Was he just curious about girls or was he curious /him/? Riku 's hope lifted slightly.  
  
"No I don't." He answered simply. Which is quite true as he only wanted a /boyfriend/.   
  
"Why's that?" Now it is Sora's turn to be curious. Riku could feel Sora's intense blue eyes locked on him as though expecting some kind of crazy response. Riku couldn't help but to rise a brow.  
  
"They're not the right ones for me." He answered simply. The only possible choice is Selphie but that girl more-often-then-not seems to be daydreaming about Tidus. Anyhow, Riku had always thought of Selphie as a younger sister, nothing more. Sora was the only one that could evoke any other emotions from him.  
  
"Oh." Was all Sora replied.   
  
"Why did you ask?" Riku said, now facing Sora completely. He looked at Sora in the eye, hoping to find some sort of answer. Sora's face is now twisted with an unreadable expression. A seriousness burns oddly in his sapphire eyes. He opened his mouth as though about to say something. Then stop to consider the words again. The atmosphere had suddenly become very tense and very chilly. Riku could feel the cold air making his hair rise.  
  
Riku was getting impatient as Sora continues to mouth his words, not to mention very nervous.   
  
In a flash, cerulean blue meets aqua green.  
  
Time seems to be frozen in place.  
  
Sora was just about to say something when a loud rumble broke the silence barriers. They both look towards the source of the noise. Sora's stomach. All the nerve wrecking atmosphere was gone in an instance. Riku tried hard to suppress a laugh. Every time one of them tries to be serious it would always resulted this way. Sora looked at him shyly and grinned.  
  
"I guess I'm hungry," he said, putting his hands over his stomach. Any signs of the previous display had vanished.  
  
"When are you not?" Riku teased, trying to poke Sora's covered belly.   
  
"I'm still growing!" Sora protested, looking slightly flush.   
  
"Yeah, sure you are." Riku reached out and ruffled Sora's hair roughly. A smirk lies in his lips. Lifting himself up, he offered a hand to Sora.  
  
"Then why don't we go and eat?" Riku repeat his line as in previous occasions. Sora face brightened as he reaches for Riku's hand, allowing him to pull him up. Sora was already making his way toward the bridge when Riku remembered the seriousness on Sora's face a few seconds ago. He was trying to tell him something. Something important. Could it be...?  
  
"Sora!" Riku called out, stopping himself a little too late.  
  
Bad move.  
  
Sora spun around and looked at Riku, head tilted slightly in confusion. Great work, Riku cursed himself mentally, searching for a good excuse. He had wanted to confront his feelings for the brunette but he feared the consequence. He fears for a lost.   
  
He was afraid that Sora wouldn't return his feelings.  
  
He was afraid to lose Sora.  
  
"Riku?" Sora breathed softly. A puzzled look strains his eyes.  
  
"Nothing, I just thought it'll be a great to explore the world." Riku lied, faking a cool smile. In an instance he thought he saw a flash of disappointment on Sora's face.   
  
Riku blinked. When he looked again, Sora broke into a grin.   
  
"Of course!" another rumbling sound erupted from his stomach.   
  
"After we fill our stomachs though." He added meekly. Riku chuckled.   
  
Without another word, the pair walk side by side across the bridge. The blazing sun at their backs doesn't bother them. The aching tendons won't stop them. They have each other by their sides. That's all it matters.   
  
"Yes," Riku thought silently, a content smile on his face. "this is enough."  
  
Sora is here, that's all it matters.  
  
TBC  
-----------  
Nemesis Crux -turning point of destiny.   
  
I believe if Kairi never came to the island, Sora and Riku's friendship wouldn't waver. Riku wouldn't be as dominant to Sora and Sora would only have his eyes on Riku. Riku also wouldn't get jealous of his best friend being shared. Sora and Riku could love each other freely. u (thumbs up)  
  
They would probably grow up still wanting to go explore other worlds and if Sora and Riku manages to leave the island I believed they would still be chosen by the keyblade as well as meeting their destiny, although in another version. This story will continue towards some Sora/Riku and their discoveries on how to leave Destiny Islands. 


	2. Feelings in a box

Author's note: I apologize for the lateness. I was going to post it last week but due to many reasons ( written at the end) I didn't. Thx for all who have reviewed. Greatly appreciated! :D I've checked this chapter a couple of times so hopefully everything would be correct.  
  
Nemesis Crux  
By Zarith  
  
Feelings in a box...vol. 2  
  
Sora sat on the Paopu tree, gazing at the broad horizon deep in his ocean of thoughts. The sky is an eternal blue without a single touch of white. A gentle breeze made its way slowly across the tiny island, sweeping the boy's chocolate bangs across his forehead slowly.  
  
He signed softly, a thousand thoughts on his mind.   
  
Mostly concerning Riku.   
  
He and Riku have always been best friends, they were as close as any brothers could be. They were simply inseparable.   
  
They have been equals ever since they were little kids on a quest. Riku have look out for him as he have look out for Riku. But as the years passed, Sora's feelings towards Riku have increased. Every time he was with Riku he couldn't seem to take his eyes off him. He is confused at what he was feeling.  
  
Weren't they just best friends?  
  
Sora pulled a face then, brows furrowed tightly together forming an expression that looked almost like a pout.   
  
He hate to be confuse. Sora sign again, trying to think of other things to distract himself but the image of Riku immediately pop into Sora's cramped mind. He shook his head furiously but the image wouldn't go away.   
  
Sora gave up trying. The silver hair boy seems to have a permanent space occupied in his mind. He have tried every possible way to confront Riku about his confused feelings towards him but his stomach always gets in the way. Secretly, he was relieved. To say the truth, he was afraid of what Riku would think of him. He don't want Riku to reject him but he felt like he couldn't keep this feeling bottled up anymore. His feelings inside a box.  
  
There is one thing he's sure of.  
  
He have a certain feeling towards his best friend. Something strong. Something words could not describe.  
  
Sora was so concentrated that he had failed to notice a dark shadow slowly approaches him from behind. The shadow pounced, knocking Sora onto the sandy floor. Sora managed to land on his feet thanks to his swift reflexes but turned a fraction to slow as an arm locked themselves tightly around his shoulders and neck.  
  
He was surprise when he saw who it was.  
  
"Ri....Riku!!" Sora managed to utter in disbelief. He didn't know whether or not he want to see Riku right this moment.   
  
Riku smirked, silver hair dance on his face. It seems that he was pleased to have catch Sora by surprise. Sora tried to free himself from the arm lock but Riku's grip did not loosen.  
  
"What's wrong Sora? Selphie passed her disease to you?" Riku said in a mocking tone.  
  
Sora rolled his eyes. He knew Riku was referring to Selphie's consistent daydreaming.   
  
"I wasn't daydreaming, I was thinking." Sora correct him. Riku smirked at that.  
  
"Think? I never knew you think."   
  
Calm, cool and constantly smirking. Yeah, that is so Riku.  
  
Sora pout at that statement. Riku was teasing him to no ends. So what if he've always acted irrationally? He knew he wasn't as complicated as Riku but he does think.....just not as much.   
.  
"I hope you're prepared seeing you've so much time to think." Riku paused, casually dropping his arms from Sora's shoulders. "We'll be leaving at dawn tomorrow."   
  
Oh yeah! The raft! He have almost forgotten about it. They have no trouble finding any of the materials and the hard work have paid off. The raft was finally finished. Everything is prepared. All they need to do now is to set sail. Sora grinned, every speck of excitement shown on his face.  
  
Tomorrow they will go see the world!  
  
With only Riku and him.  
  
His grin must've been a little too wide as Riku was staring at him with odd amusement.   
  
"How about a quick round, Sora?" Riku challenged the younger boy, now holding his wooden sword in a fighting stance. Confidence written all over his face. It was a challenge Sora couldn't decline.  
  
Sora grabbed his sword which he'd been neglecting on the sandy floor and face his alter ego with alike countenance.  
  
Riku strike first.   
  
The swift blow was dodged easily by Sora who've then tried aiming for Riku's abdomen but Riku have managed to deflect it.   
  
The two circles each other, intense blue meets green. Both are eyeing the other like a predator glaring at its prey. But who is the prey?  
  
Sora managed to knock Riku onto his back with a combo only to be greeted with Riku's counter attack. Sora was knocked backwards and found himself sitting on the sandy floor.   
  
"Ow...." Sora grumbled as he felt the sharp, stinging pain began to dig into his senses.  
  
Riku smirked.   
  
"Was that the best you can do Sora?"   
  
Sora returned the smirk and leap to his feet, ready to charge again. Riku has always managed to push him to his fullest.   
  
The battle was playful but drastic rivalry radiate around them, each striving for dominance.   
  
The duel end with both of them sprawl out on the ground, gasping for breath.   
  
"So, I guess it's a draw again." Riku said emphasizing the last word as Sora nodded vaguely, too exhausted for a proper answer. Sora was briefly wondering why they always ended up lying on the Paopu Island.  
  
"You know...why do we always ended up lying here?" Riku spoke aloud Sora's thoughts.  
  
Sora grinned. It was weird but very often, the two of them would ponder identical thoughts.  
  
The two lie on the warm, soothing sand gazing at the azure sky. The only sound audible was his and Riku's soft breathing and the smooth lapping of the waves. Sora had always enjoyed Riku's presence. He only ever felt at ease when Riku was around him even though he couldn't explain why. Sora looked up when he felt a pair of eyes focus on him.   
  
It was Riku.  
  
Riku's soft, sea green eyes laid fixed on him. It was so hauntingly beautiful that Sora began drown in it.  
  
"Um...what's the matter Riku?"   
  
Why is Riku staring at him like that? It wasn't uncomfortable but those piercing eyes make him feel restless.   
  
A silence drape between them. Riku considered a moment before replying, eye's never shifted off him.  
  
"I just remembered when we were young, we had always compliant about how boring this place is, how one day we will leave this place to explore the world."   
  
Sora nod in understanding. It was quite true. The closest they've come to a real adventure was when they've first discovered the secret cave. Even that was a decade ago.  
  
Riku continued, a tint of sadness in his voice. "and as time passes by these memories just slowly faded into childhood dreams."  
  
Childhood dreams? Faded? Surely not Riku. Sora clearly remember what Riku had declared after they found out there was nothing inside the secrete cave except a door to nowhere.   
  
// Hey Sora! When we grow up, let's get off this island. We'll go on real adventures, not this kid stuff! //  
  
It was Riku that triggered his curiosity about the world out there, if there was one.  
  
Sora was about to cheer his friend when Riku spoke.  
  
"but you reminded me, Sora." Riku said grinning, the sadness had vanished from his voice. "You reminded me of a dream long forgotten and bought it back to reality. Don't ever change, Sora. Don't ever forget your dreams like I nearly did."  
  
Their eyes met as Sora felt his face start to flush.   
  
Sora frown inwardly. He'd never realize Riku stares at him like this before. Sure, he knew that every time he looked at Riku, Riku's eyes seems to be focus on him but......wait! Why would Riku's eyes be focus on him?   
  
Sora lifted his face only to find himself drowning in that pair of crystalline eyes again.   
  
How did you manage to make me feel like that?  
  
Instead, Sora reassured Riku by saying, "Don't worry Riku, I'll never change. We'll always be best friends."  
  
Even if we couldn't be anything more than that.  
  
A strange flicker passed Riku's eyes. It was so brief that Sora though he'd imagined it. The pair gaze at each other intently until a recognizable voice broke the contact.  
  
"Hey Sora! Riku!"  
  
Sora sat up, looking towards the direction of the sound.   
  
It was Tidus. Beside him stands Selphie and Wakka, both waving and shouting something Sora couldn't interpret.  
  
"Do you guys wanna duel? Three against two!!" Tidus shout at the top of his lungs.  
  
Riku and Sora looked at each other, a sly smile spread onto their faces.  
  
"You heard him." Riku stated, shrugging his shoulders absently.  
  
"Let's go whip their asses!!" Sora agreed blithely.  
  
The two shared a wild grin before running off towards their new challenge.   
  
"One day, Riku" Sora promised "One day I'll tell you my feelings."  
  
One day....I'll tell you how much you mean to me.  
  
Little did they know....tempest is on her way.  
  
TBC  
  
---------------  
  
End notes: Alllllright! Innocent childhood ends here. The first two chapters have been dealing with both Riku and Sora's feelings toward each other, which was quite essential later on in the story. The real story begins in the next chapter (finally)! It will probably have some angst in it as well. Hints as to how they will leave the Island lies in one of the passages.   
  
Personally, I'm not all that please with this chapter. I couldn't express the deep bond and interaction between Sora and Riku as I'd planned. I sincerely apologize if this chapter wasn't as good as the last. I have re-written this chapter several times but there still seems to be a piece missing. Therefore I'm going to try very hard to improve the next chapter and pray you'll continue reading.... -_- 


	3. Fates cannot be changed

Nemesis Crux   
by Zarith  
  
Fate cannot be changed-----vol 3  
  
Sora lies lazily on his bed gazing into the star-lid sky. The veiled heavens twinkled with an mysterious ambience drawing the boy's attention further into the depths. It was way pass midnight but he couldn't seem to find rest. His heart was beating too wildly.  
  
Sora's lips drew into slow smile.  
  
He could almost feel the warm welcoming rays of dawn and the calling of the seagulls, beckoning them towards the horizon of dreams.  
  
Them.  
  
Him and Riku together.  
  
They will explore the world, fulfill their childhood oath.   
  
Sora just wonders how far they'll go. What will await them? Sora was just dwelling on these thoughts when a silver streak fell from heavens through the darkness.   
  
Sora blinked.  
  
Another silver streak plunged into the sea.   
  
'That¡¦s¡K.a meteor shower!' Sora exclaimed as he lean closer to the open window.   
  
The meteors rained down the black void, piercing through the darkness. Each glowed with their own unique aura.   
  
Sora gazes at it in awe.   
  
It was the most extraordinary thing he has ever seen. The thought of getting a better sight flashes across Sora¡¦s mind. After all, he couldn¡¦t really sleep.   
  
He briefly wondered if any of his friends are still awake to share this peculiar spectacle before he climb out of his window, heading towards the main island.  
  
When Sora reached the dock, he realized someone had arrived before him.  
  
Riku's boat was there.   
  
At least he was pretty sure it was Riku¡¦s boat as the distinct logo of ¡¥High Wind¡¦ was engraved on it. So is none of the other kids here?  
  
Sora noticed the wind had grown considerably. The calm, gentle breeze in the morning was replaced by a harsh, icy gust causing the boy to shiver.  
  
This is the foreboding of a huge storm.  
  
Sora slowly step onto the tiny dock absently turning his head towards the horizon to see hundreds of burning silver strips shooting into the sea on the edge of the world.   
  
It was a heavenly sight yet it filled Sora with a unexplainable sadness.   
  
No matter how brightly they have once burned they will eventually be consumed by the darkness.   
  
Hundred burning globes were swallowed in a matter of seconds yet hundreds more would continue to appear, crying out their light until the last moment.   
  
As though trying to defy fate.   
  
A twisted feeling grew deep within Sora. He suddenly has a very bad feeling.   
  
Something just doesn¡¦t feel right.   
  
A chilling cry pierced the silence of the night.   
  
Sora spun his head towards the source of the desperate call. Far away on the Paopu Island was several dark shapes struggling.   
  
¡§Riku!!¡¨ Sora gasped aloud. He couldn¡¦t see any faces but he knew it is Riku. It has to be.  
  
Sora jumped off the dock and start racing across the beach. That¡¦s the first time Sora realized what fear is. Tiny shadows began to sprout from the sand slowly taking forms of strange shapes Sora can¡¦t quite decipher. Sora didn¡¦t wait to see what they are as there¡¦s something more important to him right now.  
  
Riku¡¦s in trouble.  
  
Sora ran up the dark stairway and yank open the squeaking door.   
  
There in the middle of the island stood Riku, back facing him. Sora was relieved to see Riku safe but he stopped as his eyes caught something. Dark shapes moving in the darkness.  
  
Shadows.  
  
A lot of them. They surround Riku hissing and snarling at him. Riku made no response what-so-ever.   
  
Sora watched in horror as he watches a shadow lunges at Riku.   
  
¡§Riku!!¡¨ Sora yelled desperately as he ran across the bridge. Riku dodged the assault gracefully and kicked the shadow in the stomach sending it into the coconut tree. The meteors dance in the background as though cheering Riku on.   
  
Riku turn around, a determine look on his face. But Sora knew, under that calm mask is unseen fear.  
  
¡§Stay back Sora! Don¡¦t come near me!!¡¨ he ordered as he kicks another shadow into its watery doom. Sora was about to protest when a shadow finally caught Riku by the wrist.   
  
Sora took a step forward ready to pounce on the shadow that dares to touch Riku.  
  
¡§Run Sora!¡¨ Riku shouted before he could take another step. ¡§Don¡¦t worry about me!!¡¨ The shadow approaches closer to Riku, an arm raised as though about to plunge into Riku¡¦s chest.   
  
¡§No!!¡¨ Sora ran forward and knocks the shadow away forcefully. The grip was broken.   
  
¡§Sora¡K.¡¨ Riku said, looking a little astounded. Sora grab onto Riku¡¦s hands, their gaze met.   
  
Sora gave him a little grin. ¡§I won¡¦t leave without you.¡¨   
  
Riku seemed a little surprise but returned the smile. ¡§Then let¡¦s go.¡¨   
  
New shadows had already began to form around them. The pair ran down the stairs and stepped onto the beach only to find themselves in front of another dozen of these frightening creatures. They backed against the shack slowly as the shadows drew in closer and closer.   
  
There is nowhere to run.  
  
Riku clenches his fist as he felt the wooden walls behind him. They¡¦ve gone this far¡Kis it all for nothing? He wanted nothing more than to protect Sora. That was why he told Sora to leave the first place. Why had Sora wanted to stay with him? Was it because of their friendship or was it something more? Riku slap himself mentally for thinking about trivial matters in a time of life and death.   
  
He will protect Sora no matter what!  
This is his job being the older one as well as protecting the one thing he treasure most.   
  
¡§Sora,¡¨ Riku said calmly in a quite voice, readying himself for what must be done. ¡§I¡¦ll hold them off while you run, okay?¡¨   
  
¡§No Riku wait! Look over there!¡¨ Riku looked to where Sora was pointing. Pass the waterfalls, beyond the bushes¡K..lies a door?  
  
That was definitely not there until now. The delicate door seems to glow in the vivid darkness. He was so focus that he vaguely heard Sora shouting something at him.  
  
¡§Let¡¦s run on the count of three!¡¨   
  
¡§One¡K.¡¨ The shadows approach closer still, only about a meter away from them. Ominous hissing filled the air.  
  
¡§Two¡K¡K¡¨ Arms raised, some ready to pounce¡K. Riku held his breath.   
  
¡§THREE!¡¨ The shadows dive towards them but only greet empty air. The pair had already sprinted across the waterfall and leaped over anything that got in their way.  
  
Sora reached the door first and pulled it open. He step inside curiously with Riku quickly followed, closing the door behind him.   
  
¡§Phew! That was close!¡¨ Sora exclaimed as Riku let out a relieve sigh. Riku squint in the darkness. He can hardly see anything in here. To say the truth, he had never liked the darkness. The only comfort he felt was the fact that none of the shadows have seemed to follow them and most importantly, Sora is here beside him.   
  
¡§Riku?¡¨ Sora said softly.  
  
¡§Hm?¡¨  
  
¡§Why were you on the Paopu Island?¡¨   
  
Riku turned to face Sora. His eyes have begun to adjust to the darkness and he noticed Sora was looking intently at him. He gave the innocent boy one of his rare smiles. ¡§The same reason why you¡¦re here.¡¨  
  
Sora¡¦s face melted into a happy grin. Riku felt his own heart melting.   
  
¡§Should we do a little exploring then?¡¨   
  
There¡¦s no turning back.  
  
Riku nodded, gesturing Sora to follow him. The tunnel that Riku have grown up with as a child seems so strange and unfamiliar. It almost felt like walking into a labyrinth with no way out.   
  
A door awaits them.  
  
Riku was shocked to find it open. Wisp of darkness swirled around the crack in the door, pulling on the gravity of darkness that binds them to devour the little light that¡¦s left. The air was cold and unwelcoming like being stung by needles.   
  
Riku have great concern for what he and Sora have to do. He doesn¡¦t want to put Sora into any kind of danger but he knew, either way would have great risks. What should he do? Should he go through the door first?   
  
¡§Riku,¡¨ Sora said as though sensing what¡¦s on Riku¡¦s mind. ¡§Let¡¦s go through the door.¡¨  
  
Riku stare at Sora silently agreeing. There is no other way. He will go in first.  
  
¡§Together.¡¨   
  
Riku blinked. He turns to look at Sora. Did Sora just say that? Together. That word sound so comforting coming from Sora.   
  
Together.  
  
Him and Sora.  
  
Riku hit himself mentally. That¡¦s right, no matter what happens Sora will be here by his side. They will be together even through hell and back. Riku felt a smile crept onto his lips as he silently held his hand out to Sora. Sora took it instantly. Their fingers slowly intertwine with each others. They held each others gaze for a moment before they step towards their unknown destiny.  
  
A huge grin flashes across Sora¡¦s face as he heard Riku¡¦s final whisper.  
  
¡§We¡¦ll go together.¡¨  
  
--------  
  
Far away in an unknown place a figure clad in black gazes into the water of what seems like a beach. He stood above the calm waves, seemingly not affected by the will of gravity. The moon hung high in the air radiating a luminous light into the surroundings. Many different images were appearing on different sections of the water but the hooded figure gaze intently into one particular. He watches the reflection of two boys slowly fade into darkness as they entered the connected door.   
  
A door that connects to other worlds.  
  
A few strands of light hair fall behind the dark hood of the figure. He smiles as the water turns completely into darkness.   
  
¡§No matter how brightly the light burns, it would eventually be consumed by the darkness. I wonder who will be the next holder of light?¡¨ with that said, the cloaked man faded into the darkness of night.   
  
TBC  
  
---------  
  
Authors notes: Thx for reading till the end. --+ Things should get a little more interesting as well as a whole lot more complicated now that they finally get to leave Destiny Islands. To anyone who hate Kairi¡K.this will not be a Kairi bashing fiction. I personally do not hate Kairi. The only reason I didn¡¦t make her a main character is because she stands in between the possible relationship of Sora and Riku. Therefore I must tell you. Kairi does come out in this fiction. But don¡¦t worry; the main events will still be focus on our two beloved bishonen. What more could I say? Ah yes, thx for those who reviewed especially to Kai. If it weren¡¦t for you this chapter would not be posted as quickly as it did. 


End file.
